


The Minister's Social Secretary

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Career Change, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco's position was inspired by the story of <a href="http://www.suntimes.com/news/nation/4015126-418/new-white-house-social-secretary--an-openly-gay-man--breaks-new-ground.html">Jeremy Bernard</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Minister's Social Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Draco's position was inspired by the story of [Jeremy Bernard](http://www.suntimes.com/news/nation/4015126-418/new-white-house-social-secretary--an-openly-gay-man--breaks-new-ground.html)

Draco placed the small wizarding photo of his parents on the left corner of his desk when a knock came at his open door. Looking up, he saw the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister standing stiffly, as if unsure whether he should enter or not.

"Come in, please," Draco said, standing and gesturing toward one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I only have a moment," Percy Weasley replied. "Very busy, you know." 

"Yes, of course." 

Percy looked around the office and his expression suggested he was impressed. Or at least not offended by Draco's choice of décor. Eyes snapping back to Draco's, he said formally, "I'd like to welcome you to the Minister's staff." He paused and held out his hand, then continued slightly under his breath, "I do hope you're better at your job than his last social secretary."

Draco smirked, noticing immediately that Percy's hand lingered in his grasp a moment longer than was strictly necessary. It seemed the rumours about Weasley's sexuality were true. Perhaps that was why Draco was receiving the personal welcome, as he was the first openly gay social secretary in the Ministry's history.

"I do believe I am well prepared for any function the Minister should wish me to organize," Draco replied, letting go of Percy's hand.

"Good," Percy replied curtly and pulled a scroll from the pocket of his robes. Unrolled it, he began, "There is a weekly staff meeting Monday at nine o'clock sharp in the Minister's office." Looking at Draco over the tops of his horn-rimmed spectacles, he added, "Do not be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Draco said, voice filled with humour. 

"Once a month the Minister has what he calls a 'team building exercise'." 

"What does that entail?"

"Sometimes it's a game of Quidditch. Occasionally we have lunch at a Muggle restaurant. Once he had us play something called _football_ right in the middle of Hyde Park with some people from the Other Minister's office." Percy's face showed his opinion of _that_.

"Sounds _interesting_ ," his tone, sympathetic. He knew Minister Shacklebolt was more relaxed than the average stuffy government official but he wasn't sure he was ready to let his hair down quite that much either.

Just then Draco's secretary stepped into his office, a tea tray floating ahead of her. He noted there were two tea cups as well as biscuits and scones and decided his secretary was a rather smart woman. 

"Would you care for a cup of tea?" Draco said as he poured the first cup. "Please, have a seat." He gestured toward the chair again and this time Percy sat down, still looking uncomfortable.

"The Minister is expecting me in ten minutes."

"That's just enough time for a cuppa," Draco replied smoothly as he poured a second cup. "Milk? Sugar?"

"No, thank you." Draco wasn't at all surprised Percy would take his tea without milk or sugar. 

After taking a sip of his tea, Draco tried to ease the tension. "We'll be working quite closely, it seems."

"I'm looking forward to it," Percy said softly, his face slightly flushed. 

A memo came zooming in and circled Percy's head. He took a last sip of tea and then stood, grabbing the memo out of the air. "Duty calls."

Draco stood and walked him to the door. "Do stop by when you have the chance."

Percy looked at him and nodded once, before turning on his heel and heading down the corridor.

_This is going to be interesting_ , Draco thought to himself as he sat down behind his desk again and finished his tea.


End file.
